


Secret Admirer

by NotAFriendlyWitcher



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Admirer, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAFriendlyWitcher/pseuds/NotAFriendlyWitcher
Summary: After Cullen and Evelyn's fight, she receives a love letter anonymously asking her to meet them at midnight. In which Leliana devises a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Alistair is working with the inquisition and is Cullen's closest friend.
> 
>  
> 
> I've based my inquisitor on Tathariel, for those of you who don't know who she is heres a picture.
> 
> http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/12940934_1180644608654778_560182595_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTIzMjIzNjE0MDE1Mzc2ODM1OA%3D%3D.2

Cullen passed backwards and forwards, brows coming together in a hard frown. Evelyn stood nervously watching him, noting the sweat forming above his brows, his clenched jaw and his laboured breath. 

"How can I go on like this?! I am a liability to our order! I should be taking it!" His voice grew louder with each word, his eyes focused on the small box on his desk. The box containing the lyrium. Evelyn edged closer to him trying to reach for his arm, which was suddenly in his grasp stopping her. Evelyn knew Cullen didn't mean for his grip to be so strong, she knew he would never hurt her. "I must take it again..."

"And throw away all you've achieved without it? How longs it been now? Months? You can't just throw all of that away...you said you were coping, If it really means that much to you Cullen then by the Maker take it again. But I will not watch you suffer, you must choose." His grip softened around her wrist and his eyes glossed over, tears threatening to appear.

"I cannot be unjust to the inquisition...it must have my full attention...without distractions..." Cullen turned from her then, turning his eyes anywhere but to her, he couldn't bring himself to look at any hurt he might have caused her. 

"And I am a distraction?" He heard her choked up as she said this, he knew what he would find if her turned to her, tearful eyes, wide and confused. "You said you-"

"I know what I said...and I didn't lie about my feelings, but I must do whats good for you and the inquisition" Evelyn began to walk away without even planning to, her legs moved without her permission, taking her across the old bridge and into the rotunda. Closing the door behind her Evelyn let out a sigh trying to contain her emotions, at least until she made it to her chambers. 

"Ahh Inquisitor I have something I wanted to show you...Inquisitor?" Solas moved around his desk until he reached the now trembling inquisitor. "Are you unwell? Here sit down" Evelyn never thanked Solas for the kindness he always shows her, it took a great deal to win everyones approval but with Solas he seemed to understand most things she babbled about. Evelyn suddenly felt guilty about not having him in her intimate 'gossip' group with Dorian, Cassandra and Leliana. 

"I um...I just...Maker Solas..." The tears came uncontrollably now, streaking down her pale skin. Solas looked up to the higher balconies hoping to see Dorian, who much to his delight leant over the balcony after hearing Evelyn quiet sobbing. Solas knew he wasn't good at comforting as much as he would have liked, but mainly he knew Dorian would surely have a better understanding about what was going on. 

"My little dove! What's happened?'

 

 

"He just left it at that?!" Cassandra took up the position of passing in front of the blazing fireplace in Evelyn's chambers, Leliana holding Evelyn close on the edge of her bed and Dorian and Solas sat in chairs near by. "I can't believe it! After all this time! And how far he got! And the two of you! You were in love! Weren't those his words?!"

"Cassandra this isn't the time to get angry, we need to comfort and try to work out what to do" Leliana's soft voice almost seemed to echo in the quiet room. Evelyn said nothing, the occasional hiccup and sniffle were the only noises anyone could get from her.

"I am not really good at all of this but I think Leliana is right" Solas looked around the room assessing wether his input had any desirous effects.

"I just can't believe he would do that..." Cassandra finally sat down, albeit crossed legged on the floor.

Evelyn stayed wrapped up in Leliana's arms, leaning against her spymaster trying to calm herself down. "It's not use really...I could see it, he changed almost instantly, hardening features back into Commander mode" Evelyn looked at her friends, all with sympathetic looks and Cassandra with a slightly anger expression. There was a knock at the door shortly followed by a young female elf.

"Excuse me my Lady, theres a letter for you" Dorian didn't even give the poor elf a chance to look at what was happening he shot up and over to the messenger quicker than Evelyn had ever seen him move, taking the letter and dismissing her asking not so politely for no more interruptions.  
"Bloody nerve at this time of night! Oh..It's hand written not even a seal" Evelyn took the letter, tearing gently until she got it out of the pocket. The confusion in her face clearly showing as she read the letter. "Who is it from?"

"My sweet darling, I heard of the recent misfortunes of you and the commander, it is such a shame he does not know how truly wonderful you are, there before him stood a strong, caring, beautiful woman and he just threw you away...I will not give you my name in the mystery of love but do know that I would give anything to show you the love and affection that the commander should have...meet me in the gardens tonight if you feel you want my love" 

"What!? Who does he think he is!? Probably a scout who overheard the argument!" Cassandra was once again on her feet, arms flying about her in rage. "And to try now, when you sit here with a broken heart!"

"Do you recognise the hand? Leliana surely you would know" Solas was surprisingly more interested than evelyn would have given him credit for, he was leant forward in the chair almost with anticipation. 

"It isn't one if seen before, I'll have one of my men find out who it was"

"Or I could go and see for myself" Their stares of shock almost set Evelyn on fire. "What? What harm could possibly come, at least then I can tell them I do not wish for their affection without just ignoring it and sending someone to slap their arse" Leliana looked around the room before speaking. "This could be fun although I think you should tell Cullen first, make him worry a little? Yes I think that'll do just nicely"

 

After they all left Leliana stayed and help Evelyn look nice, Evelyn knew it wasn't for whoever was awaiting her in the gardens but for her Commander. Leliana brushed out the tangles in her long auburn hair and picked out her green coat which hit the floor and had a hood to keep her dry against the gently falling snow. "Now go to Cullen show him the letter and tell him of your plan to meet the admirer tonight as requested, see how he feels then, Cullen is very protective of you and he loves you despite the choice he's made, I highly doubt he will let you walk into another's arms so easily" 

The cold hit Evelyn as soon as she opened the door of the rotunda, slowly crossing the now wet and slippy bridge to Cullen, light flickered through the windows to his small tower, although she had no doubt he would still be awake, she knew he only slept when his work was don of when he had driven himself to a state of pure exhaustion. Evelyn, surprisingly to herself, was quite calm. She walked closed to the door, the silence of the world around her and the soft falling snow was as comforting to her as it was cold, she didn't give herself time to back out of the plan, her hand gently knocking at Cullen's door before pushing inside.   
There he was sat at his desk, armour stored away, cloak around the back of the chair, just his white shirt and breeches on. He looked up, his eyes red from lack of sleep and what Evelyn hoped despite everything was tear marks.

"Evelyn...I-"

"I have come to show you something, I was sent a letter by someone...an admirer I suppose, he...or she maybe, wishes to meet me tonight in the gardens...I intend to go" There was no point dragging it out, may as well come straight out with it. Well thats what she told herself anyway.

"Oh" Cullens expression fell more, if even possible, his lip being tortured by his teeth as he pulled on it. "Is that what you want? Another?...You no longer want me?"

"If you remember rightly it was you who no longer wanted me" Her voice was quiet, she tried to keep her confidence up but all she wanted was to run into his arms, drag him up the ladder and pretend nothing had ever happened. "I will still go regardless, I want to know who it is, to be able to decline them to their face, I don't want Leliana to send someone who will make fun or even spread it around that it even happened"

"Do you want me to come with you?" By now Cullen had moved over to Evelyn, holding her hands in his. "I do love you, more than I can explain, I was just... I can't try to make excuses for what I did..." His eyes held so much love in them, Evelyn reached up and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"I will go alone and come back to you once if found out who it is"

 

The moon cast a blue light around the gardens as Evelyn walked slowly around hedges and plants, looking for the mysterious writer. She wouldn't deny her excitement grew at the idea, the mystery slowly unfolding around her. But once she got to the centre of the garden she grew nervous, a prank? No, no one would risk the consequences of that. Maybe the writer backed out?

"My lady" A voice from the shadows made Evelyn jump, she turned swiftly, kicking up the snow beneath her feet.

"Alistair?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn kept her eyes trained on Alistair. He was stood before her eyes filled with a darkness that Evelyn couldn't return. It was Alistair. Cullen's best friend. The tension in the air was thick, suffocating almost as she stood there eyes wide looking at him. He was dressed plainly, shirt and breeches, his hair no different from any other time she'd seen him. 

"Alistair...we can't-"

"Please Evelyn, hear me out" Alistair took a few steps towards her, stopping just out of arms reach. "My letter...it wasn't how I planned to do this, maker knows I wanted it to be different, when we went into the fade together...I saw it then just how much I care for you, how brave and wonderful you truly are"

"Alistair please we can't do this, Cullen... Cullen is your friend and I love him..." Evelyn felt her heart beating like a drum. “Your letter was inappropriate, how and why you even believed this was the right thing to do is beyond me...”

“I heard you, saw you walk away after what he said, I wanted to go to you, hold you, make everything better for you but I didn’t know what to do, I wrote the letter...maker Evelyn don’t you see what we could be? Together, we could be happy” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she had put her trust into Alistair, fought with him through the fade. Cullen would be furious if he found out it was Alistair who wrote to her. 

“Stop it, Alistair I can’t...I don’t feel the same for you I love Cullen, what you heard was an argument that was waiting to happen, it did happen and now it’s over, we still love each other” Alistair moved closer again, so close she could feel the warmth coming from his body. “I can’t”

“Can’t?” Alistair moved quickly, taking her hands in his moving his lips to crush against hers and for a moment Evelyn didn’t move, she couldn’t, he was there pressed against her, his lips against hers, his tongue shipping against her lips begging for entrance. But she didn’t give in to him, with a firm grip on his arms Evelyn pushed Alistair away from her. “I...um..look”

“Don’t, I am going back to Cullen and I will tell him it was you who wrote the letter, so please don’t make this any worse” Alistair’s eyes searched the floor, looking anywhere but at her, but Evelyn didn’t give him the chance, she turned and made her way back the way she came without looking back, she went through the great hall and passed the now empty rotunda and across the bridge to Cullen. 

He was sat at his desk, hair curled and unkept, one hand tangled into the curls, his eyes dark and swollen looking. Cullen looked up and Evelyn and she saw the relief wash over his face at her return, and then that relief turned into worry and curiosity. But she said nothing, simply walked over to him and planted herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his neck and he didn’t ask her either. His arms wrapped around her small frame bringing her closer to him.  
“Forgive me... I didn’t mean it, maker I can’t loose you now” 

“You won’t” He voice was little more than a whisper, soft and tired. For a moment Cullen said nothing, he didn’t know wether to ask or just try and forget the whole thing happened. A part of him wanted to know who it was, the other couldn’t bare to think of knowing who wanted to take her from him. Curiosity won.

“Who was it?” Cullen was calm, a lot calmer than he imagined he would be when he said this, his face was soft as he looked into her worried eyes, still holding onto her tightly.

“You won’t get mad?” He shook his head gently at her, planting a reassuring kiss on her nose. “Alistair”   
Evelyn felt his body tense, his jaw set in place, his eyes darkened with anger? She couldn’t tell, Cullen’s hands held her tighter now, Evelyn swore there would be bruises in the morning from their merciless grip. “Cullen?”

“What did he say?”

“Just what the letter said already... He kissed me...” Something snapped then, Cullen was up and out of the chair, sending Evelyn into the desk. “Cullen don’t, I pushed him away...I just want to forget any of this ever happened” Evelyn hand hold of his arm although she knew if he wanted to he could pull away all too easily.

“You’re mine...I love you....I...maker he...he thinks...” Cullen’s arms went limp, he intense and almost seemed to sink in her arms. “Do you...do you care for him?”

“Not in the same way I care for you, Alistair is part of the inquisition now, I care for him as much as I care for the rest of them, I love you Cullen, you and only you” Evelyn leant up to kiss his jaw, moving slowly down his neck, carefully bitting and sucking the skin there, in return she heard Cullen sigh and relax into her a little more. “Cullen I-“ He cut her off, crushing his lips against hers. Evelyn did not expect him to be gentle and he sure lived up to it, he pushed her further onto the desk, the desk where they had shared their first time together so many nights ago. His hands were rough, pulling her coat from her shoulders, theirs tongues fighting for dominance. Evelyn slipped her hands between them gripping at his shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull it over his head. His chest never fails to take her breath away, all the small pale scars that are dotted over his toned chest, battle wounds and careless fouling around wounds as she had learned recently. 

It didn’t take Cullen long to start pulling away her clothing, growling under his breath when his hands travelled up her now bare skin. Evelyn’s fingers made quick work of the laces on his breeches pushing them down just enough for his length to spring out, Cullen sighed at the relief and pushed her down until her back was against the desk.   
“Maker... you’re so beautiful” Slowly his hands teased over her still clothed heat, Evelyn whined quietly beneath him begging him to hurry up. Cullen couldn’t bring himself to take it slow, not tonight. He was good at taking the teasing and moving slow route but tonight Cullen felt a hunger inside of him, he needed her more than anything, more than Lyrium. 

“Cullen...please” They shed the rest of their clothing, grabbing and pulling at each other until Cullen was stood between her legs. His length rubbing slowing against her wet folds, Evelyn couldn’t hold back the cry that erupted from her throat when Cullen finally pushed into her, sinking himself in her heat.

“I love you...Maker...” His thrusts were quick, needy. Evelyn’s cries became louder, no longer caring about anything or anyone outside the room, not caring who can hear her being taken by her commander. Cullen followed suit groaning and chanting her name like it was the only word her knew. Cullen could feel himself nearing his peak, he knew he want going to last much longer, slipping his hand down between their bodies to pinch her nub between his fingers. Evelyn cried out his last thrust pushing her to her high, her walls clenched around him as she came, her back arching against the table as Cullen thrusted her through her orgasm. 

“Cullen...I love you... I love you” Cullen screamed her names as he came, spilling his seed into her, thrusting erratically into her. Cullen kept his head buried in the crook of Evelyn neck, slowly pulling his softening length from her.   
They helped each other dress quietly exchanging small kisses here and there. Evelyn was in complete bliss in that moment, she knew that Cullen would be the one she would have a family with, grow old with. Cullen walked to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To find Alistair” Evelyn walked over to him quickly. “Don’t worry I won’t kill him”

“Killing him is not what I’m afraid of, please just stay with me, don’t worry yourself with this” Cullen pulled open the door and turned to Evelyn.

“Wait for me?”

“Always”


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen’s feet felt heavier and heavier as he neared the tavern, it’s the only place Alistair would be. It was well beyond midnight by now but the tavern still screamed with life, light pouring from the windows. Sera sat up on the roof eating something he couldn’t tell, He could already hear Bulls roar of laughter and Dorian’s sigh of disgust. He envied the two of them, both knowing fully their own problems and so easily working around them, he wished he could give Evelyn all of that without the drama and pain that comes following behind him. All Cullen wanted was to make her happy, to take her mind away from just the Inquisition and give her something else to hold onto. 

The tavern was warm compared to the cold air outside, Cullen was greeted by the smell of ale and wine. It didn’t Cullen long to find Alistair, his golden hair, chiseled face, warm smile. Why wouldn’t Evelyn be tempted by him, he was attractive, strong, has no problems... Cullen shook his head as he made his way over to his friend, Alistair was sat on a bench near the back of the room with Bull and Dorian.

“Ahh Cullen... How are things?” Dorian’s tone was uneven, Cullen could already guess he knew about the letter, but he knew for sure he didnt know who it was that had sent it, otherwise he wouldn’t be sat where he was. 

“Fine, Alistair I need to speak with you...alone” He didn’t wait for a reply, nor did he take notice of the look Dorian and Bull gave them as they walked outside. The cold air was sharp after being in the warmth, but Cullen hardly flinched at it, his skin was burning up from the inside out, his nerves hitting him now and the all too familiar headache threatening to strike at him. “Alistair..”

“I know what you’re going to say....I was wrong I know that, I have made arrangements to move out in the morning, I’ll send for more Grey wardens to take my place so you aren’t at a disadvantage” The two men looked at each other, Cullen a look of shock and all the other emotions from earlier flooding through him, Alistair seemed sure, confident in his statement. But neither of them were comfortable. Cullen felt as if he want even speaking to his friend, this can’t surely be Alistair, someone else surely, his mind playing tricks? But deep down he knew and just like before a woman has come between them once again. 

“How can you do this?...This...again, how can you do it again? Didn’t you get a good enough kick out of the last time you took the woman I cared for from me?” Cullen’s voice grew cold and stern, much more than he had wanted it to be. 

“Don’t start all that again, she chose me remember? You were an ass back then no matter how much you blushed! You were unstable and everyone knew it!” 

“Don’t use that against me! You know I was in a bad place!” 

“Which is why she chose me!” Their voices were raised now, their shouting not gone unnoticed or unwatched either, they didn’t know about the Dorians narrowing eyes watching them from Sera’s window. “Maker Cullen... I already said I was wrong... what more do you want? I’m leaving in the morning”

“No, no you’re not” Alistair turned to Cullen, surprised wouldn’t be quite how he would describe his feelings, but for the heavens he couldn’t find the right words.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to leave...I like having you around...all things considered” Cullen moved closer to Alistair with a darkening look. “Do you want to be with...uhh...maker that was going so well...I mean, would you like to?”

“Would I like to? Jump from the tallest tower? Eat cheese? Mess up Dorians moustache?” 

“Sleep with us” Cullen blurted it out quicker than he could stop it, he paused, facing Alistair, a bright red blush forming over his cheeks. “I mean you don’t have to...We could just...I don’t know...just forget it” Cullen moved quickly away heading towards the stairs leading to the hall.

“Cullen” Alistair gripped onto his arm pulling Cullen to a halt and turning him to face Alistair. “I never said no” 

“Wait, you do? You want to?”

 

Evelyn sat on Cullen’s chair waiting, twisting pieces of her hair around her fingers and sighing. He’s been gone for ages! Evelyn debated more than a few times wether she should go and look for them, see wether they were both still breathing. Evelyn felt uneasy, nervous, even after her and Cullen’s moment together. What if he was still mad? 

Her eyes shot to the door when it creaked open, Cullen’s form filling the door way. Evelyn went to go to him, to embrace him, but Alistair walked in slowly behind Cullen, closing the door behind him.   
“Whats going on?” 

“I um...maker I hope you’re going to like this” 

“You didn’t ask her first? Well great may as well just go find a rock to throw myself under, or even better have Bull smother me to death by sitting on me” 

“Shut up” Cullen walked over to Evelyn taking her hands in his. “I...we want to be with you for tonight...together...tonight, I said that already...if you want that too?” Evelyn’s eyes grew wide as she stared at her lover, was he serious? What had changed?

“You’ve put her in shock” 

“Alistair!” Alistair came closer and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Evelyn moved her eyes from the commander to Alistair.

“Only if you want to” 

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first DA fan fiction, I love Cullen and Alistair!
> 
> There will be a part 2 for this so there will be smut for all three of them!


End file.
